Moments
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Ten different kinks, moments, and facts about Madara's and Naruto's relationship.


**... ...**

**Summary: **Different kinks, moments, and facts about Madara's and Naruto's relationship.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - Yaoi - SLASH.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto... however, if my plans work one day I will :3 ... even if they aren't exactly _legal _XD

_**I do my ultimate best to fix spelling mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
A short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**One-Shot**

**#001 - No!**

Madara has a serious problem whenever someone tells him 'no'. When he was child he used to burn down trees whenever his mother, father, uncle, aunt, or elder cousin told him he can't do this or that. Once when his mother banned him from the forest and he had in return nearly burnt down the Uchiha complex. Another time he had burned down the Hokage Tower (back when he was still loyal) when Hashirama told him not to play with fire inside of the village (Madara only burnt it down out of spite because he thought it as a way to 'rebel' against the legal system of Konoha). He was then forced to apologize to the council.

There has been only two people ever in existence that has been able to tell him 'no' and get away with it fully.

Hashirama Senju and Naruto Uzumaki. Only those two - otherwise he would happily burn your body into ashes.

Hashirama never really told him no the first place, unless Madara was trying to do something that could not only potentially hurt himself but others. Naruto tells him no... a lot. Either no to sex, to doing things to Konoha, and no to killing any of his old friends. Madara hates it, but he deals with it because if he tries to burn anything down he has to deal with both Kakuzu - who will pay to fix the damages - but Naruto as well.

**#002 - Jealousy**

Madara tried many times to get Naruto jealous, but he failed at them all. He always got jealous whenever Naruto was around Kakashi, Itachi, Hidan, Sasuke, or any other male because Naruto always smiled. He wanted to get Naruto's smile for himself, dammit!

Meanwhile Naruto knew this, but didn't bother to fix it. He knew Madara wouldn't like anyone else - only way if he would ever be with someone else is if Hashirama Senju came back to life. Even then, Naruto would happily watch... he's more of a pervert than his lover, in all honesty.

**#003 - Leaving**

Madara meet Naruto when he was fourteen, took Naruto's virginity when he was fifteen, and was stl trying to get Naruto to leave Konoha at seventeen.

Now, Madara had done more than all of Naruto's wishes and demands.

He had the Akatsuki sign a treaty with the nations, he didn't go after the Bijuu, he didn't try to burn Konoha down, he didn't attempt to kill any of Naruto's friends, and a LOT of other things he can't think of spot. In return, Naruto has left Madara take his virginity, let Madara do anything to his body, let the Kyuubi and he merge, let Madara get away with burning down a forest, and let Madara get away with not getting him a anniversary present.

Madara is still trying to get Naruto to leave.

It isn't working.

**#004 - Power**

Madara tempted Naruto to merge with the Naruto more than once. Why? So that he would have a reason to stop Pein from having anyone going after Naruto, and so that Naruto would live just as love as him. Obviously, Madara obtained immortality after taking Hashirama Senju and Obito Uchiha's Chakra and power. The fact that he can suck Chakra out of anyone easily to give him an extra boost helps. Either way, he wanted Naruto to be safe and to be with him. So of course, Naruto (eventually) agreed.

When Naruto did merge with the Kyuubi, some things changed.

One; His soft - near silky - sun blonde hair became ragged, but still obtained its silky touch to it.

Two; His Chakra turned from blue to dark blue.

Three; His ocean blue eyes would now occasionally flash red, and constantly have narrowed pupils.

Four; His whisker marks became wider and darker.

Five; He grew claws.

All these five things combined together gave Naruto a rather demonic appearance. He was barely able to hold a Genjustu that hid his true form from his friends in Konohagakure. His demonic appearance aids him in doing missions here and there for Madara, usually just killing people who were a threat but Madara didn't want to waste any of the Akatsuki resources to take them out - but Naruto wanted them gone, due to certain reasons or circumstances. It was a nice... exchange the two had.

Naruto's speed, Ninjustu ability, and sight improved such a great deal he could now even watch and trace Rock Lee's and Gai's movements (Maybe even join them in speed - if it wouldn't reveal him).

This was one of the things that started to stress him to actually leave Konohagakure...

**#005 - Blood**

Whenever Naruto lets the Kyuubi's bloodlust him over, he usually kills groups up to thirty. Madara usually stops him before he kills too many - and Naruto always feels super guilty when he comes out of it. He ends up sobbing in Madara's chest, before giving them burial sights. Madara once called him bi-polar, but Naruto ignored it with a simple middle finger towards the Akatsuki leader.

Whenever he comes out of this bloodlust, he isn't drenched in blood but he is marked in blood so perfectly... he really does look like a demon straight from hell. It's why Madara usualy ends up taking the boy while he was sobbing into his chest. He just couldn't help himself..

Either way - if anyone but Madara saw Naruto they would start to panic.

Or if your Hidan, bow down chanting 'Jashin-sama has blessed you' and continue to worship you forever...

It pissed Madara AND Pein off.

**#006 - Jashin **

The one time Hidan saw Naruto covered in blood (so perfectly so), he had started to bow and worship the ground Naruto walked on. As usual, he showed no respect to either Pein or Madara. He continued to only listen to Naruto, and do whatever he said. No matter how stupid.

"He's blessed by Jashin-sama!", the Jashinist would huff.

The fact Naruto accepted a Jashinist amulet didn't help matters.

**#007 - Religion**

Since Hidan 'phase' of worshipping Naruto started, the Leaf-nin got more and more interested in Jashinism. Straight to the point he tried one of the rituals, and eventually continued to do so until he actually became a Jashinist. Naruto's religion affected certain that made him happier nad pissed others off.

Both Naruto and Hidan would glare at Kakuzu whenever he took money out and showed off his greed - they both hated greed. It pissed Kakuzu off.

Both Naruto and Hidan would do rituals together, and eventually pulled Naruto away from his fear of killing people. This made Madara happier.

Both Naruto and Hidan were immortal thanks to the ritual's and being Jashinists. This pleased Madara even more knowing that Naruto's body would practically be invinicble by then (Merged with the Kyuubi, along with being a Jashinist? Tch, he could have a limb grow back and live from his head being cut off. Anymore questions?) - but it pissed Madara off knowing that he had to continue to find a way to kill Hidan should he ever really piss him off.

Thanks to Hidan, Naruto eventually gained a sadistic and machonistic streak. Madara both liked and hated this - mainly whenever Naruto awakened his sadistic streak and became a bit crazy.

It was around this time Naruto had to leave Konohagakure due to becoming a potential threat.. and after he kinda killd three civilians who tried to jump him. He's currently a B-ranked missing-nin.

**#008 - Insanity and Sadism**

As mentioned before, Naruto grew a sadistic streak that awakened whenever he was fighting someone, and showed out happily. Once Naruto ended up putting a man's head on a spike before lighting it on fire - as well as his body.

Not really as sadistic as insane.

Madara didn't really care, he liked his insane little lover.

**#009 - Kyuubi**

Madara wondered if the damn fox was still plotting revenge on him.

He decided that yes, the fox was, after he continued to erupt his and Naruto's lovemaking... thus leading Naruto not wanting to continue it.

He decided to plan the Kyuubi's ultimate death... even if he had to make the demon's soul fade away out of existence.

**#010 - Happiness**

Naruto never really held any happiness in Konoha. He had friends, yes, and he had people that cared for him. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi would always remain his heart - along with the rest of his friends, even Sasuke. He was just so pent up on making Sakura happy he forget his happiness. He never got any happiness before that thanks to the villagers hate for him, but now?

He was free and happy.

He's changed in more ways than once since meeting Madara, and he knows it's for the better. He knows that no matter what happens to him, he will always stay the same.

Naruto smiled faintly, and placed a hand on his slightly bloated stomach.

'_**When are you going to tell the Uchiha?**_', Kyuubi's voice floated through.

'_Soon._', Naruto hummed with a promise.

**Authors Note:**

**I shall leave you with that ending~ XD**

**One day in the future I may write a full story with all of these moments :3**

**One day I may also write more moments for different settings in the next chapter~ Request so, and I shall :D**


End file.
